Internal combustion engines utilizing charge air compression are typically comprised of one or more exhaust driven turbochargers or an engine driven supercharger to deliver compressed combustion or charge air to the intake manifold. In the case of a dual turbocharger engine configuration, ducts from the turbochargers may combine the compressed combustion air and pass the charge through a charge air cooler. A duct extending from the outlet of the charge air cooler delivers cooled, compressed charge air to a throttle body that is mounted externally to a traditional intake manifold.
The charge air cooler is typically mounted in the under hood area of the vehicle near the coolant radiator and the air conditioner condenser coil (i.e. near the front of the vehicle) which result in air ducts to and from the charge air cooler that are long and subject to packaging, noise and vibration issues. Seals between the ducts and the various components present opportunities for leakage and the length of the ducts can have a deleterious effect on transient performance of the internal combustion engine. Additionally, the ducts from the turbocharger to the charge air cooler, and the ducts returning from the charge air cooler to the throttle body contain a significant air volume that must also be compressed during boosted operation. The additional volume delays the pressure build of the charge air entering the engine's cylinders contributing to what is commonly referred to as “turbo lag”.